The Robot
Sypnosis''"'''The Robot" is the 18th episode of season 1 of The amazing World of Gumball, and the 18rd of the overall series. Sokka, Katara, and Princess Yue set out on Appa in search of Aang, as the Fire Nation continues its attack on the Northern Water Tribe. Tobias, Alan, Jamie, Banana Joe, and Tina playing Soccer at school while Bobert sits on a nearby bench. After a few kicks back and forth, the ball hits him, so Tobias asks him to kick it back. Bobert overdoes it and kicks it all the way to the sun, prompting the kids to insult him and leave. bobert hangs his head and sadly walks away. As Zuko carries Aang across the polar ice cap, Aang's spirit has arrived in what looks like a swamp in the Spirit World. He then approaches a spirit, and asks for some assistance on finding the Moon and Ocean Spirits. The annoyed spirit tells Aang, "Go... away." As Aang continues to ask the spirit for help, a glowing speck flies by, and the spirit suggests Aang chase it, because it may be able to help him. Aang chases the glowing speck through the Spirit World, but when he finally manages to grasp it, the branch on which he is standing disappears and he falls into the water.Avatar Roku's image appears as a reflection in the water and he greets Aang. Meanwhile,' 'Gumball and Darwin are playing roughly with dolls, While they're playing, they notice Bobert looking sad. They ask him why he's sad, and he expresses his desire to be a real boy. Gumball tries to help, and he starts by doing a silly demonstrations of emotions with Darwin, walking with the exaggerated "cool" walk, and talking like a normal person. Because Bobert is unable to make his voice more humba-like, he copies Gumball's voice exactly, with is permission. He begins making Fun of Gumball, whick makes him laugh. Realizing that this means he has feelings. he hugs Gumball and Darwin for a very long time. Back in the Tundra, the ice begins to give way under Zuko and Aang's weight. Zuko quickly runs while carrying Aang, and manages to avoid falling through the ice. Just then, he spots a shelter in the distance, drags Aang's body into the shelter, and ties him up. Aang's spirit tells Roku that the Water Tribe is under attack and he needs help locating the Moon and Ocean Spirits. Roku's spirit ascends out of the water to face Aang as he tells him that those spirits crossed over into the mortal world near the beginning of time, and that there is only one spirit old enough to help Aang. The spirit is named Koh, but Roku warns Aang to be careful as Koh is dangerous. Aang must not show any emotion when facing Koh or the spirit will steal his face. To this, Aang nods in understanding. That Night, Bobert is in his bathroom talking to himself in the mirror. He still isn't satisfied. because although he's a real boy in the inside, he still doesn't look like a real boy on the outside. It is then he decides to copy Gumball's identity, Before we see his transformation, his mother calls him for "dinner simulation" Sokka, Katara, and Yue, riding on Appa through the blizzard, continue to look for Aang with no luck. Zuko talks to Aang's body while the latter is in the Spirit World. He laments how now that he has Aang, the blizzard prevents him from taking Aang back to the Fire Nation. Zuko then compares Aang's natural talents to his own sister's, and recalls his struggles that have made him strong without any help from luck. While going to his locker the next morning, Gumball overhears some girls talking about how dreamy he is Feeling smug, he walks over to his locker, only to discover the combination has changed, He brings his backup - a bobby-pin that, instead of picking the lock as you expect, pokes his behind to make him smash into the locker and smash it open, but to his supride the locker is completely empty. Back at the Northern Water Tribe, Fire Nation troops move further into the city despite the waterbender warriors' efforts. Iroh reminds Zhao that if the Water Tribe is not subdued by the rise of the full moon, the waterbenders will be unstoppable. Zhao says he is planning to remove the moon as a factor. Iroh and Zhao are briefly interrupted by Hahn, who miserably fails at his attempt to attack Zhao, resulting in him being thrown overboard. Continuing, Zhao explains to Iroh how a long time ago he had stumbled upon the secret of the Moon Spirit's mortal form in an underground library, while serving as a young officer in the Earth Kingdom. Zhao then believed it was his destiny to kill the spirits, but Iroh forcefully informs him that the spirits are not to be trifled with. Zhao condescendingly tells Iroh he has heard of Iroh's journey into the Spirit World, and that the Moon and Ocean Spirits will now pay the consequences for giving up their immortality. At lunch, he tries to eat a burger, but Rocky takes it away from him, claiming that he already got one. He cleans the burger with a cleaning spray and gives it to Carmen, who smiles and runs offm unaware that it as been inside Gunball's mouth. Gumball insists that he didn't get one yet, before he can finish, he sees Peny flirting with someone. Gumball moves in to try to eavesdrop on their conversation and notices that it is Bobert, who has evidently painted the front of his body to look like him. Right after Pennt kisses Bobert on the cheek and leaves, Gumball rushes up to him, demanding to know why Bobert is copying him. After a short argument, Gumball asserts the famous phrase, "There's only room in this twon for one Gumball!" and challenges Bobert to see how long people will believe that he is Gumball!. Aang approaches a large leafless tree, and notices another spirit in the form of a monkey. As Aang approaches and speaks to the monkey, it turns around and to Aang's surprise, it has no face. He takes a deep breath and enters the hollow tree, calling out to Koh. Suddenly, Koh, with a large centipede-like body and a face similar to a Japanese Noh mask, appears in front of Aang. As he switches faces, Koh explains to Aang that this is not their first encounter, as one of Aang's previous incarnations tried to kill Koh over the stealing of a loved one's face. Koh continues to state how he is no longer concerned for what Aang did in his past life. Aang takes a breath in to gather strength and to remain composed as Koh tries to manipulate him. At the same time, Aang's body in the natural world also takes in a deep breath as Zuko looks on. Zuko comments that it looks like they will be in the shelter for a while. Yue tries to comfort Katara by saying Zuko and Aang could not have gotten away. Katara says she's not worried they got away, but that they didn’t. Sokka assures Katara that Zuko will not give up and both he and Aang are alive and they will find them. Menacingly, Koh asks, "So. How may I help you?" Aang tells Koh he needs to find the Moon and Ocean Spirits. Koh tells Aang the spirits' names - Tui (push) and La (pull). Aang explains that an entire culture may be destroyed if he doesn't get the spirits' help. Koh informs Aang that it is the spirits who are in need of his help as someone is planning to kill one of them. Aang asks how he can find the spirits to protect them. Koh tells Aang that he has already met them. As Aang realizes the spirits' mortal identities, he almost reveals his expression to Koh, narrowly avoiding the opportunity for Koh to steal his face. Upon leaving Koh's tree, Aang tells Roku's reflection that the spirits are in trouble and he needs to get back to the mortal world. Roku tells Aang that an old friend, Hei Bai, is there to guide him back. Nightfall has come and the full moon has risen. The waterbending warriors' power is enhanced as they fiercely battle the Fire Nation soldiers. Zhao and his search party depart his ship in search of the secret oasis. Zhao declares when they get there, "We're going fishing." Hei Bai takes Aang back to the gate and breaths out a light toward Aang which sends his spirit to the mortal world. When the odd spirit comments, "Good riddance", Hei Bai blasts him off his rock. Aang's spirit returns to where it left, the oasis, but to his dismay he finds his body is not still there. Aang's spirit rushes to his body in the form of a streak of light. Katara sees the light and realizes it's Aang's spirit, and they turn Appa to follow the light as it reaches Zuko and Aang's shelter. When his spirit rejoins his body, Aang's tattoosfade to blue, he suddenly sits up, forcefully acknowledges Zuko's presence, and then proceeds to blow a large gust of air which throws Zuko against the side of the shelter and him out of the cave and into the snow. Zuko manages to catch the still-bound Aang, but Appa lands next to them and Katara jumps down. Zuko says, "Here for a rematch?" and Katara confidently replies, "Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match", as she forces Zuko about forty feet into the air with a column of snow and then knocks him out by smashing him to the ground. Although he is in a hurry to save the spirits, Aang refuses to leave Zuko to die. They tie up the unconscious prince and take him with them. In the oasis, Zhao grabs the white koi and the sky goes red. The waterbending warriors lose their bending abilities, and Yue says that she feels faint. Aang says he feels it as well. Yue then explains how the Moon Spirit gave her life as a baby and how she received her name; Yue – for the moon. Zhao begins to arrogantly applaud his efforts to fulfill his destiny.Momo suddenly jumps onto his head, pulls at Zhao's hair, and then flies over to Aang, who has just arrived with the others. Aang pleads with Zhao to consider how his actions will hurt everyone, not just the Water Tribe. Suddenly, Iroh appears, confirms Aang's words, and tells Zhao if he harms the spirit, he will unleash ten-fold the force against him. Zhao releases the spirit back into the water, but then kills it with a fire blast, causing the spiritual equivalent of a lunar eclipse, rendering the waterbenders powerless. Iroh unleashes his firepower and easily defeats the soldiers accompanying Zhao, but Zhao himself manages to escape. Behind Yue, still sitting on Appa, Zuko is missing. Iroh lifts the white fish out of the water and Yue says, "There’s no hope now; it's over." Aang goes into the Avatar State and responds, "No, It is not over", as he proceeds to walk into the oasis. Katara tries to follow, but Iroh gestures her to let him go. Aang merges with the Ocean Spirit, and the combined two head out and attack the Fire Nation invaders in the city. With the city cleared, they then head out to sea. Back in the city, Zhao tries to escape. Zuko shoots a fireball at him and shocked that Zuko is alive, Zhao confirms he tried to have him killed because of him being the Blue Spirit and for releasing the Avatar. Zuko says he had no choice, but Zhao tells Zuko he should have accepted his fate as a failure and a disgrace. Zuko continues to battle Zhao. Exhausted and annoyed with Bobert copying him, Gumball walks home. He is shocked to find both the front and backyard doors locked. He looks into the backyard window to see his family and Bobert sitting at the dinner tavle. Nicole is pleasantly suprised with Gumball's perfect grades. They move in for a family hug as Gumball yells "No!". Bobert pulls dowb the blinds to tune out Gumball's voice and knocking, as well as hide him from their sight. Meanwhile, Iroh notices that Yue has been touched by the Moon Spirit. Yue decides it is her duty to give the life she was given back to the Moon Spirit, despite Sokka’s protests. She places her hands on the fish, transferring her spirit, exhales one last time and then falls back into Sokka's arms – lifeless. The Ocean Spirit heads out into the open ocean and attacks the Fire Nation ships. Yue's body disappears, and the white fish begins to glow as Iroh places it back into the oasis. The fish begins to swim and the oasis glows, as the spirit image of Yue appears above the water to tell Sokka she will always be with him. Her spirit kisses Sokka one last time before becoming the moon. The Ocean Spirit sees the moon is back, places Aang atop a piece of the outer wall, and then heads back into the Water Tribe city. Gumball, having no way to get into the house and convide his parents he's the real Gumball, curls up in teh yard. Feeling cold and hungry, he rips up a bunch of leaves to use as a makeshift blanket. He was finnaly semi-comfortable. but at that moment, the sprinklers turn on, causing him to sadly sob. Zuko and Zhao continue to battle when Zhao notices that the moon has returned and shouts, "It can't be!" Just then, the Ocean Spirit grabs Zhao and begins to take him away. Zuko tries to help, but Zhao then stubbornly refuses to take Zuko’s hand. Zhao is pulled into the water and disappears. After the battle, Master Pakku announces plans to head to the Southern Water Tribe with other tribe members to help rebuild their sister tribe. Katara asks about Aang's training, and Pakku tells her that Aang will have to get used to calling her 'Master Katara'. Chief Arnook quietly tells Sokka about the vision the spirits gave him when Yue was born about a young woman giving her life to become the moon. Sokka replies that he must be proud, to which the Chief replies he is proud, and sad. Gumball, having no way to get into the house and convince his parents he's the real Gumball, curls up in the yard. Feeling cold and hungry, he rips up a bunch of leaves to use as a makeshift blanket. He was finally semi-comfortable, but at that moment, the sprinklers turn on, causing him to sadly sob. The next day, Darwin and Bobert are playing Dodge or Dare out in the yard. As Darwin picks up a card, Gumball tackles Bobert, demanding that he stop impersonating him. He commands Darwin to hit the robot, but Darwin still believes Bobert is the real Gumball, causing him to hit Gumball. Gumball, reaching his breaking point, once again yells at Bobert to stop. Bobert seemingly agrees, but requests to say a few last words. Unfortunately for them, Bobert has no intention of surrendering, and instead activates his defense protocol. He begins to shoot lasers at Gumball and Darwin, causing them to panic and hide behind the shed to catch their breath and formulate a plan. Meanwhile, Richard is playing a video game inside and Nicole asks him to check on the boys. Through the window, you can see and hear lasers and the boys running away from them. Richard is apparently oblivious to this fact, and tells Nicole that he is too busy playing a video game. Nicole asks him again, so he just groans and pretends to check on them. Back outside, Gumball suggests that Darwin distracts Bobert so he can sneak up behind him and reboot him. Darwin agrees, and steps out into the open and taunts Bobert, causing him to immediately vaporize him. Since Darwin only distracted him for a few seconds, Gumball was not able to reboot Bobert. He instead throws a bunch of dirt at him, blinding his single eye. Gumball thinks that he has miraculously won, but instead, Bobert begins to transform into a much larger robot with dual gattling gun lasers for hands, lasers on his shoulders, and a laser on his chest. Gumball whimpers and gets visibly terrified, so he runs away in fright. After blowing away all the cover that Gumball could have used, Bobert gets Gumball out in the open. He targets his head with a laser and fires a devastating blow, causing a mushroom cloud to form over Elmore. Amazingly, Gumball is alright, and managed to hide behind some debris that didn't get destroyed in the explosion. He successfully taunts Bobert into "fighting like a man", which means hand-to-hand combat. Bobert then shrinks back down to his normal size and prepares to face off against Gumball. They lunge at each other, Gumball attempts to karate-chop Bobert in the head, but since he's made of metal, Gumball only recoils his hand in pain. Feeling brave, he then taunts Bobert into hitting him. Bobert obliges, and Gumball flies across the yard from the force of his blow. Bobert walks up to Gumball, preparing to finish him off. Gumball, too weak to do anything, prays for "something insignificant" to save him. Darwin answers his call, and runs up to Bobert with a shovel, but Bobert just punches him away. Gumball then prays for "something else insignificant" to save him. Suddenly, the sprinklers turn on and Bobert's electricity gets shorted out. Gumball gets up and prepares to reboot Bobert, but Bobert gets up first and pleads Gumball not to do it, saying the two of them can do "great things" together. Gumball flatly declines and reboots Bobert. As soon as Bobert is rebooted, Darwin, who's face is swelled from Bobert punching him in the face, returns. He seemingly does not remember anything about the fight with Gumball, and then randomly hugs the two of them. As Gumball and Darwin walk off, Bobert expresses his intent to try stealing an identity again. Darwin peaks back, wondering what he said, but Bobert shrugs it off. Bobert's eye turning red again and playing a recording of Darwin's voice, implying he will steal Darwin's identity. Back in the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai rants about Iroh's treason and Zuko's failure, and ominously gives his daughter an undisclosed task.